


How To Forget Her

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James has had enough of chasing Lily around. There’s only once place where he can forget her. Written for the Love Is In The Air challenge on Erotic Elves.





	How To Forget Her

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**My contribution for the Erotic Elves "Love is in the Air" Challenge.**

**How To Forget Her**  

The liquid burned as he threw the shot down the back of his throat, relishing the way it made his head swim. It was just another night in the same bar, same problem… same messed up solution. 

“How’s about another round, love?” 

James lifted his eyes lazily towards the barmaid. She gave him a rueful smile, perhaps feeling a bit guilty that she was the reason his head was swimming and his vision was blurred. More than usual, that is. 

Licking his lips, James thought about another shot. Would it be enough to erase her from his mind? Anything short of Obliviation would be sufficient for him at this point. 

Nodding his head towards her, James gladly accepted another drink. She turned to get his order, walking away with a gentle sway of her hips, her hand lingering on the back of her exposed neck and rubbing it gingerly. 

She was taunting him. James loved it. 

Returning with a small glass full of a deep, tawny liquid, she set it in from of  
him, leaning over the bar and resting her chin in her hands. James took a long look at her bosom spilling out of the top of her dress, and shot the drink quickly before he changed his mind.

She laughed when he grimaced, the alcohol searing his throat and leaving an intense taste on his tongue.

“That’s Dogbite, for yeh,” she commented, her eyes twinkling. Flirting. “Why  
you here, James? That red-headed harpie giving you trouble again?” 

He wanted to sneer at her, tell her Lily wasn’t a harpie and that he’d strangle her if she spoke like that about Lily again. But he didn’t. Instead, James nodded. Lily was giving him trouble. Again. 

But that was besides the point. He wasn’t here to talk about Lily Evans. Or how she was engaged to that louse, Diggory. He was here for Rosie to make it all go away. Just like she always does. 

There she was, flaunting her breasts in front of his face, like she knew what they did to him. They were full, round breasts that made his heart beat faster with the mere thought of them. His cock jumped when she bit down on her lip, remembering what those teeth felt like when she ran them along his neck, his stomach, his cock. 

His head lulled a bit, the effects of the alcohol hitting him hard. Rosmerta quickly pulled some chocolate from under the bar, breaking a piece off for him. 

“Here, love. This will keep your head right.”

Offering him the candy, James reached forward and plucked it from her hand, popping the morsel in his mouth. The thick chocolate melted slowly and he licked his fingers as the fog of alcohol lifted slightly. Rosmerta watched him carefully, her eyes round and hungry as he sucked the chocolate off his own fingers. 

They could dance around it all night long, but they both knew why he was here. There was no use in wasting time. 

Her eyes shot across the bar, looking for wandering gazes in their direction. It didn’t do well to flirt with one customer and not all of them. As James reached for his napkin to wipe off the remaining chocolate, Rosmerta lunged. 

Pulling his hand to her lips, she caught his fingertip with her teeth. The suddenness of her action, more than its aggressive nature, made his pulse jump. She gave him a sharp look and sucked his finger deeper into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the tip. She laid her teeth gently on his skin, a possessive gesture that made his breathe catch in his chest. 

“The store house. Five minutes,” she whispered, dropping his hand. With that, she turned and left him there, stunned and with a massive erection. After she had retreated to the storage rooms behind the bar, James nonchalantly left his bar stool and headed for the men’s toilets. 

Ever since his first year at Hogwarts, James Potter had chased after Lily Evans. And now, eight years later, she was still as elusive and stubborn as that first day. Every time she turned him down, humiliated him, and swore that she would never be with him, James drank his sorrows away in the Hog’s Head. 

The first night he’d spent in the dingy bar, he’d met the young Rosmerta. He’d been lusting after her since he first saw her. She was lush, full, sumptuous. Gorgeous. He wanted to drown in her hands, her thighs, her mouth.  And no matter how much he loved and adored Lily, he couldn’t help escaping to Rosie’s clutches every time Lily rejected him.

Sneaking deftly into the back hall, James made his way to Rosie. He had barely made it through the doorway when he was pinned to the wall, Rosmerta’s soft lips tackling his own. Returning her fervor, James grabbed at her hips, squeezing the flesh, needing to have all of her.

Her hands ran through his short, straight hair, pulling and tugging at it. James groaned loudly as she pulled his head back, baring his throat to her. She licked, nipped, sucked at the soft skin of his neck. Closing his eyes, James tried to pretend it was Lily, but then when his hands caressed her breasts, they were full and plump, her nipples in long, tight points that he could feel through her thin dress. They were nothing like Lily’s breasts, which would be smaller and firmer. These breasts were a man’s heaven. 

Cupping her breast, James pulled them from the confines of her low cut dress,  
needing to feel her flesh against his own. Rosmerta hastily pulled at James’ coat and shirt, buttons popping and rolling away from them on the hard floor. 

Biting at his lip now, Rosmerta ran her hands and nails up and down his chest, pressing her pelvis against his straining cock. He was right where she wanted him, panting and needing release.

Pulling away from his lips, which were now red and swollen, she fell to her knees before him, her fingers working quickly at his trousers. James couldn’t stop himself, he needed her so badly,he kept thrusting his hips forward, wanting more of her. 

Rosmerta tugged his trousers down, and like a cat, ran her mouth and cheeks  
against his cock, humming with pleasure. James gasped as she took his cock firmly in her hands, pulling the skin taut, and ran her thick tongue from the base to the tip. 

Smiling at his reaction, she continued to lick and nibble at his member, running her fingers along the shaft until he whimpered. His hands were laced through her curly blonde hair, urging her mouth to move faster. 

“Rosie…please,” James pleaded when she continued to tease him with her lips and tongue. He could feel her grinning around his cock as she finally took him in her mouth. It was wet, hot, as she sucked on the tip. Unable to take it any longer, James thrust his cock all the way into her mouth, making her gasp with the intrusion.

“Oh, God yes,” he cried as she continued to torment him with her mouth. She hummed around his cock, her tongue swirling and flicking, her fingers pressing and rubbing at his balls and James was just about to explode in her pretty little mouth when one of her fingers roamed towards the tight pucker behind his balls. 

“What the fuck, woman?” 

James tensed immediately, not comfortable with the intended intrusion. They’d fucked several times before, done pervy things to each other, but he’d never allowed any one back there. She felt him tense and stop moving, his breathing got quieter. 

“Oh no you don’t, Potter,” she said, standing quickly as he tried to move away and pull up his trousers. 

She pushed him from behind until he tripped over his trouser and landed  
against a tall worktable. Grunting as her weight hit him from behind, holding him there, James pushed back against her. Rosmerta was no match for his strength, but when she wrapped her arms around him, taking a firm hold of his bobbing cock, she was in complete control.

James could feel her breasts pressed up against his back, her fingers were running smoothly along his cock as she coaxed his erection back to its fullness.

“I’ve had enough, Rosie,” he said through gritted teeth. Rosmerta licked at his shoulder and then bit down sharply, causing James to cry out, “You haven’t seen anythin’ yet, Potter.”

She then started to pump his cock, her fingers running expertly up and down  
his shaft. She squeezed gently at the tip and twisted around the head, making James moan shamelessly, his head falling back against her shoulder. 

“That’s it, James… just relax for me,” she whispered huskily in his ear, catching the lobe between her lips. James knew what she was doing. Where she was going with this. But he was beyond caring right now. He just needed to get off; he needed her to make him feel better. 

She pumped his cock quickly now, his breathing becoming more labored as he neared his peak. He whined with the need to come, wanting her to cut to the chase and finish the job.

“Not yet,” she said firmly. Rubbing her fingernails gently down his back, Rosmerta reached down and kneaded the soft flesh of his bum. Closer and closer she moved down, her other hand pumping furiously at his cock. James hardly noticed as she rubbed at her own clit frantically, drenching her finger in her own cream, and then moved down the crevice between his cheeks. 

Inserting her finger carefully, still pumping and twisting and pulling at his hard, red cock, Rosmerta pressed firmly into his channeling. It was like an explosion of fireworks went off behind James’ eyes as the pressure of her long, agile finger pushed into him, filling him in a way he never thought possible. 

“Now, James. Now.” 

Overcome with the pleasure, James’ screamed as his cock pulsed and spurted, come covering her hand as she continued to stroke him. Her finger pulsed within him, pushing against that tender spot inside him over and over. He bucked with the please, his head falling back against her shoulder, again as he rode out his orgasm. 

Whispering and hushing the man in her arms, pumping his member until it was completely spent, Rosmerta embraced James until his breathing was somewhat back to normal. With a quick, chaste kiss on the back of his neck, she slowly removed the digit, causing him to exhale loudly and his body to relax forward against the table. James propped himself up on his hands, leaning heavily on the table, as Rosmerta found her wand amongst their discarded clothing and sent a quick cleaning spell at her hand, dress, and the table. 

After setting herself right, things properly tucked and covered again, and picking up his things, Rosmerta wrapped her arms around him from behind once more. She squeezed gently, reveling in the feel of his skin, warm and flushed. James wouldn’t look at her. He rarely did after they were finished. But this time something was different.

James covered her hands with his own, holding them to his chest. He could feel his heart beating loudly, quickly, and he wondered briefly if Rosie could hear it too.

  _Fin_  

 

**(A/N) Thoughts? Likes? Dislikes? Please leave me a review just let me know you were here and that you read it. I don't get feedback from many people and it's always good to know** _**someone** _ **is reading. Concrit, worship, and flames are welcomed! Thanks! =)**


End file.
